Persuasion
by The-Wicked-Have-More-Fun
Summary: Deep in the night, going over notes from the week, Dilan discovers how persuasive Arlene can be in getting what she wants...


"Dilan, come to bed."

The apprentice glanced up from his paperwork, looking warily over his shoulder at the petite blond glaring at him from the bedroom doorway. "I'm reading over my notes, Arlene. I can't."

"Why?" Arlene pouted, her blue/green eyes almost seeming to glow in the dim room. The only light in the small study was the reading lamp on the desk, which Dilan had been using to read the various notes from that afternoon.

"Because I didn't get the chance to go over them earlier since you invited yourself to dinner." The dark-haired man frowned as he turned around in his swivel chair to look at her fully. She was dressed in one of the few t-shirts he owned, plain white and many sizes too big for her. The shoulders were practically at her elbows.

With an exasperated sigh she made her way over to her lover, planting herself snuggly in his lap. She pressed her back against his bare chest, tilting her head back to lay it on his shoulder. "You work way too hard, you know that? Tomorrow you're taking the day off and going to the shooting range with me." He started to protest but the way she shifted in his lap made it dissolve into a soft, faint growl. Her slender fingers moved to up to his cheek, her fingertips brushing one of his sideburns. Dilan all but melted. "No excuses. Your aim still sucks. Honestly, Braig is better than you and he's only got his half depth perception." As means to amuse herself, Arlene had begun giving the apprentices (as well as Ansem and Myde on occasion) archery lessons.

Ienzo and Aeleus had absolutely no talent for the sport, so they usually sat back and watched the others. Xehanort wasn't bad, but he wasn't exactly that good either. Even…well, Even couldn't hit the target if it was three feet from his nose and Dilan could usually get a good arch and power behind the arrow, but his aim was always off. Ironically, Braig seemed to be the only one with any at all knack for it, almost always hitting the tagret directly in the center then bragging about it until once when Even's hand "slipped" and, as Arlene had so delicatly put it in the 911 call, "that geek shot Braig right in the ass!"

"So first thing tomorrow, we're going to…go to…the…archery…place…" Arlene's voice trailed off as Dilan's lips brushed the sensitive skin of her exposed throat. She closed her eyes and sighed a little, relaxing against the meteoroligst's chest. His hands moved up her arms to her small shoulders. The archer moaned softly as his hands expertly worke dher muscles in the perfect massage. "Mmmn, you're too good at that…"

"I know." He kissed her ear softly, causing another soft sound of pleasure to purr from her. _How was it,_ he wondered absently, _that normally her voice was almost intolerable but when she's like this, content as a cat with a ball of catnip-laced yarn, it's almost an aphrodesiac?_

The blond shifted in his lap again, turning around to face him. She stared at him with a suggestive grin and pressed her lips against his in a warm, deep kiss. Dilan's hands moved down her back and came to rest on her hips, roughly pulling her closer to him.

Within moments, the seemingly tender kiss had morphed into something much rougher. Arlene's slender fingers were soon tangled in Dilan's thick dark hair, her nails scratching at his scalp. His hands seemed to have minds of their own, moving at lightening speed from her back, to hr hips, to her ribs and breasts through the thin T-shirt she wore.

After a few moments, Dilan broke the kiss and stared at her with darkened blue eyes, his breath coming out in heaving gasps. "Bed. Now."

"No." Arlene panted, grinning suddenly. "You know, I don't thnk we've broken in this chair yet…" She pressed against him suddenly, sending the swiveling chair tilting back against the desk. Dilan groaned and grinned up at her, locking an arm around her waist.

"You are one sadistic little bitch, you know that?" She dug her nails into the back of his neck as a response. He grimaced slightly but for some reason the slight pain aroused him further.

The blonde pouted at him, looking deceivingly cute in the process. "Hey…" Still pressed tightly against him, she kissed his ear softly, her normally screechy voice a subdued whisper. "I may be a sadistic little bitch, but just think…you're the man whore of a sadistic little bitch."

By the time the sun rose, Dilan was in need of an unbroken swivel chair.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed the Dilan/Arlene sexiness. They're so much fun to write for. In case you all haven't guessed, Dilan is Xaldin's Other and Arlene in Larxene's (at least in my fangirlish mind). Expect much more of these two from me, including abit of an epic of their relationship from their first meeting to losing their hearts.

I do not own Organization XIII nor do I own Kingdom Hearts. I suppose you could say Arlene is my character though, in a way.

Anyway, don't forget to review! I won't get any better without some good critique! Much love, all!


End file.
